


I feel like i'm drowning

by Armand42



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Physical Disability
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: “暴乱是我的？”卡尔顿像是听到了什么天大的笑话一样大笑起来，原本挺拔的身体如今因为伤痛瘦弱不堪，胸口发出了哮喘一样的拉风箱的声音，“这些高级进化的外星寄生体怎么可能属于我？没错，可能一开始我属于它，但，现在？不，它抛弃了我，因为我已经无用了。”





	I feel like i'm drowning

**Author's Note:**

> 肢体残缺预警！！！

反派被囚禁起来，等待来自愤怒的人民的审判。

一切都到此为止了，所有的电影都是这么告诉观众的。

然而，现实不可能在片尾曲响起时永止于此。

 

**_加利福尼亚，旧金山，汉金斯私人疗养院，早晨7:03时_ **

 

看护人员敲响了门，在得到里面的人的允许之后，这位把金色长发在脑后挽起的护士来到病榻前，惯例检查了一下仪器上的各项指标，然后把新一天的药物按剂量和顺序放在床头柜上。做完这些后，她正要退出房间，坐在落地窗前的男人突然开口了。

“你看上去并不怕我，亚当斯小姐。”

被换作亚当斯的护士深吸一口气，然后几不可闻地吐出来。她终于肯把原本刻意回避的目光投向那个男人，那个在新闻里被描绘成残忍魔鬼和冷血暴君的男人，紧抓着写字垫板的手指骨节泛着白。

这个名叫卡尔顿·德雷克的男人终于转过身来，背对着加州过分明媚的阳光让他的正面黯淡模糊，只能依稀看到他坐在轮椅上，下身铺了一块厚实的毛毯，其他病房里的病人都有这样一块毯子。即使汉金斯常年开放中央空调，室内温度维持在最怡人的68华氏度，但是对于大部分病情严重到需要住进这里的顾客而言，他们都需要一块毯子来保持温暖，或者用来 **保持体面** 。

“你没有回答我的问题，亚当斯小姐。”男人似乎歪了一下头，“当然，如果你不想回答也没关系。”

“是吗？”亚当斯忍不住反问，指尖在垫板边缘颤抖着，“你真的关心这个吗？”

卡尔顿在背光中沉默。

护士再次深吸一口气，克制住了自己不要往前走——护士长告诫过她们，不能离这些尊贵的客人们太近，那会是一种冒犯。

“他……他们在你面前惨叫死去的时候，你有关心吗？你有在意过吗？”太过了，说得太过了。护士立马闭上了嘴，心脏在她单薄的胸膛里怦怦直跳、震耳欲聋，血液呼啸着从她的耳朵里流窜，手抖得几乎拿不稳垫板。

她终究还是怕的，怕这个男人。即使如今这个男人再也没法……

“韦斯利·亚当斯是你的哥哥，对吗？”卡尔顿喃喃着，表情模糊。

“你怎么敢……！”护士捂住了自己的嘴，眼泪充斥着她的眼睛。她再也忍受不了了，转身就逃出了这个房间，连门都没费心思去关。

卡尔顿注视着空气，眼睛里空无一物。半晌，他合上了摊在大腿上的晨报，把它放在床上，然后双手推着轮椅来到放着药物的床头柜边，拧开瓶盖后把药片全部倒进了垃圾桶里。

在床上，晨报的封面头条是：恶魔难道终于受到惩罚？生命基金会前CEO将在14天后接受审判。

 

当埃迪·布洛克进来的时候，卡尔顿有些惊讶。他皱着眉放下手里的茶杯，看着小记者一副胜利者的姿态走进来，肩膀上还钻出一个黑色的头。

他深知外星寄生体生命力顽强，但没想到如此软弱的毒液也能在大爆炸中存活下来……那是否代表暴乱也还活着？

“怎么， **那位** 不在你身体里吗？”埃迪不知从哪拖过来一把椅子，大咧咧地反坐。他肩上那个一直不停发出聒噪声音的黑色头颅替他解了疑惑：“暴乱不在他的体内，我查探过了。”

埃迪挑起一根眉，卡尔顿出乎意料地平静，整个人都放松甚至慵懒地窝在轮椅里，似乎是早已接受了这个事实，而且无动于衷。

“他需要一个更强壮的躯壳来养精蓄锐，而我很明显不在这范围之内。”卡尔顿说。

“我以为……”埃迪和毒液对视了一眼，“暴乱是 **你的** ？”

“暴乱是我的？”卡尔顿像是听到了什么天大的笑话一样大笑起来，原本挺拔的身体如今因为伤痛瘦弱不堪，胸口发出了哮喘一样的拉风箱的声音，“这些高级进化的外星寄生体怎么可能属于我？没错，可能一开始 **我** 属于它，但，现在？不，它抛弃了我，因为我已经无用了。”

埃迪为这段话里隐晦的内涵感到惊悚。天才聪慧如卡尔顿，在别人还在实习期内苦苦挣扎的时候就已经坐拥整个生命基金会，是生物研究的前沿领军人物，钱财于他如过往浮云——就是这样一个在别人看来已经成神的人，竟然认为自己只不过是一个用过就可以随意丢弃的物什，是外星人占领地球的垫脚石，是……是一团垃圾。

这个天才的脑子里到底在想些什么？

毒液似乎对这番话并没有很大反应，但它在察觉到宿主内心的剧烈波动后，在他脑内轻声安抚他：“埃迪，你对我而言绝非如此。”

“我知道。”埃迪低声说。他抬头，注意到卡尔顿正看着他们，因为病态消瘦显得更大的眼睛中流露出一丝好奇。

“你想问什么？”埃迪有些不耐烦。这些有钱人总是扭扭捏捏的，上流社会的人难道都是这样的吗？怪不得他每次因为采访而被迫混到那群有钱混蛋的聚会里的时候都感觉这么不自在——

“看上去你和你的寄生体相处得很好。”“好”是一个很笼统的字眼，对于德雷克博士而言，寄生体不与你这低等的人类躯壳产生排异反应就是“好”，寄生体愿意呆在你的体内忍受人类肮脏下贱的思想就是“好”，寄生体愿意分出一丝精力修复你受损的肉体就是“好”。

在经历灾难过后，寄生体也不愿抛弃你这残破的座驾，就是“好”。

而细致到近乎亲密的无声交流？卡尔顿从未奢望过自己可以拥有。

他别过脸去，装作没有注意到来自记者同情而又复杂的目光。

 

**_加利福尼亚，萨克拉门托，凌晨3:27时_ **

 

在狭小黑暗的公寓内，埃迪整个人都陷在柔软的被子里熟睡着，低微的鼾声昭示他经历了漫长的旅途，现在只需要一次深沉而又充分的睡眠。

突然，被子被轻轻掀开了，埃迪毫无知觉的皮肤上浮现出一片黑色液体，然后这滩液体迅速从宿主的体表剥离，独自沿着床垫边缘滑下来到地板上。

它绕过埃迪仅剩一只的拖鞋，滑到窗户旁边，像是在往外张望着什么。

猛地，一团银灰色的液体撞到了窗户玻璃上，黑色液体被吓到般往后一跳，随即从液体里探出一只迷你的头来，咧开血口：“暴乱，你来这里干什么！”

银灰色的液体从窗户的缝隙里流了进来，然后也探出一只更为狰狞的头，声音低哑：“给我卡尔顿。”

“哈，”也不知道这个语气词是从谁那学来的，毒液讥笑着，“现在才想到他？”

暴乱不爽地用长舌舔了舔尖牙，没有直接回答对方的问题：“就算我现在没有宿主也能一口把你吃掉，小不点。”

“真害怕。”毒液假笑，“你很虚弱，暴乱。不要再拿领袖的那套来吓唬我，拥有强壮宿主的人是我，而不是你。”

毒液内心实则有些疑惑，暴乱为何没有寄生在一个人类身上再来找他，而是以一种极度暴露而又脆弱的形态长途跋涉。除非，他并没有故意抛弃卡尔顿，而是被迫与他分开了……？但这并不能解释暴乱为何不暂时挑一个强壮的座驾先用着。

“给我卡尔顿！”暴乱低声怒吼，液体在他的头部周围不稳定地跳动着，像是维持这一形态消耗掉了他大多数的能量，“我在 **你的** 宿主身上闻到了卡尔顿的味道，你们把他藏起来了？”

毒液因为他话中的威胁而大张嘴巴，向下滴着涎液的尖牙危险地逼近暴乱的头，“我警告你，不，许，伤，害，埃，迪。”

出乎意料，暴乱向后退了一些，尽管更像是出于权衡而非忌惮。他暴躁地说：“我只想要我的座驾！”

毒液哼哼着，白色的眼睛瞄了一眼仍在熟睡的埃迪，然后作出了一个决定。

 

**_加利福尼亚，旧金山，汉金斯私人疗养院，凌晨4:56时_ **

 

因为腿部的伤痛而一直睡眠很轻的卡尔顿突然醒来，干涸的喉咙让他不由得咳嗽起来，他吃力地从被角伸出一只手，努力去够床边放着的水杯。

忽然，一只纤细的手抢先他一步，握住了那只玻璃杯，然后轻轻地给他递了过来。

卡尔顿在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，惊愕地看着有一个人正坐在他的床边。

在这一瞬间，他以为是刺杀他的人，甚至因为这一猜想而奇怪地松了一口气。但——

“亚当斯小姐？”那个一直照顾他的护士。

金发护士只是端坐在椅子上，手仍然维持着递水杯的姿势。

“你为什么在这里？今天不是你值夜……”卡尔顿呆住了，即使病痛让他视力昏花，但在这一片诡秘的黑暗之中，那一闪而过的银灰色他绝不会看错。

怎么回事？

“暴……暴乱。”卡尔顿轻声吐出了这个这几日一直盘旋在他脑子里的名字。暴乱，已经离开他这具躯壳两个月多9天的暴乱，为什么在这个时候回来？

他还有什么东西要从自己这里拿走的吗？

“停止思考，无论你现在在想什么乱七八糟的事。”亚当斯小姐，不，暴乱说，娇美的面孔如今面无表情，远没有昨日早晨愤怒悲伤的样子来的生动。

“你想要什么？”卡尔顿接过水杯，不经意地擦过护士小姐冰凉得像尸体的手指。他把嘴唇贴上杯沿，在温凉的水流入因干渴而隐隐作痛的食道时，他发出释然的叹息。

暴乱望着这个昔日意气风发如今却连把上半身靠在床头都吃力的科学家，竟然一时语噎。

卡尔顿显然并没有期望外星暴君能够回答他的问题，“我已经没有东西可以给你了，暴乱。金钱、火箭、实验体……没有了。”他叹了口气，看向亚当斯小姐眼中流动的银灰色时仍然带有憧憬和痴迷，如今却像是被囚禁在笼子里的鸟儿，不知名的枷锁把这些张狂的情绪禁锢了。

令人不适的寂静。

卡尔顿顿了一下，牙齿咬伤了苍白干裂的下唇，像是终于下了决心般，他伸出一只手，掀开了盖在自己下体的被子。

暴乱露出了错愕的表情。

在被单上，卡尔顿的双腿终止于膝盖，圆润光滑的切口昭示着他失去了自己的小腿。

“也许我还要感谢你，”卡尔顿轻声说，他想要维持过去两个月的平静和无所谓，却听到自己的声音在黑暗中破碎，“爆炸的时候你护住了我的上半身和大脑，否则可能我就不在这里了。”

暴乱听到自己咽了一口唾沫，宿主脆弱的心脏在胸口剧烈地跳动着。他竟然感受到从未有过的……活着？

无名的悸动撼动了他不曾有过的内核，他理应感到厌恶，他理应马上转身离开，他所期待的是完整的卡尔顿，是即使被要求坐上电椅也能想方设法逃脱、然后东山再起的卡尔顿，而不是眼前这个……

他望着卡尔顿闭上了眼睛，像是等待宣判死刑的绝望之人。

“不，”他听到自己说，“我不会离开。”

卡尔顿震惊地睁开眼睛，看着银灰色的液体从护士身上流出来，慢慢融入自己的身体，就像是一滴水融入一条小溪，是如此的契合。

两个月以来，卡尔顿第一次感觉到活着，他消瘦凹陷的脸颊迅速丰满起来，眼睛重新亮起光芒，身上所有的痛楚都被抹除了，也能够正常顺利地呼吸了。

“我不容许我选择的宿主轻易放弃，”熟悉的声音在他脑内响起，“记住，你欠我一次。”

卡尔顿弯起嘴角，正如电视上向群众兜售空白承诺的野心家一样。

 

现实的剧本会一直写下去，永不停止。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望各位留个kudos和评论！谢谢大家<3


End file.
